


The Inspiration

by Merfilly



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth lays eyes on the one he wishes to be like</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inspiration

There! That is the knight I wish to be like! Let my brothers serve as they do, let them live by Orkney ways, but I will be like Lancelot, knight of the queen, favored by all!

See how he rides his horse, how he handles the lance? And oh, how he fights with his sword on his own two feet! 

"Gareth, stop dreaming and come along," Gawain called, breaking the boy's reverie. "Some knight you'll be, always lost in your head!"

"I will be the best!" Gareth informed his brother, with one last look at the knight on the field.


End file.
